User talk:BloomRocks!
Your Messages Messages Edits: | Facts (REMEMBER): 1. Please Sign Your Name Or Use Your Talkbox When Talking To Me!' Let's Have Fun! 2. If you need my any help, click on "leave a message"! 3.If You Need Help Or Wanna Chat I Am Here!' Hi, could i edit here and be an admininstrator please and you can talk to me in english i will translate what you said 13:42, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Image please! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 14:35, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Done. I just used TGAMA's. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 14:44, September 14, 2013 (UTC) I will fix my signature after this. TGAMA, the wiki: the wiki about The Gems: A Magical Adventure and Teenage Dreams. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 14:48, September 14, 2013 (UTC) This wiki is already fanon so it doesn't need one. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 14:50, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I can't. How about you do it? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 14:55, September 14, 2013 (UTC) i am going to be active please make me admin 18:59, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:2062#2|Welcome! page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BloomRocks! (talk) 19:09, September 14, 2013 (UTC) c:tgama.teenagedreams:MediaWiki:Wikia.js c:tgama.teenagedreams:MediaWiki:Wikia.js/fanonmodule.js But first you have to make a blog for the newsletter. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 01:48, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Anything just make a blog! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 10:17, September 16, 2013 (UTC) The school is Magical Teenage College and the club name is Universix. Leave it all to me just add the categories Universix for the members! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 13:25, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Name '(Or Username):Emerald or ScarlethX '''Skills: ' I can detect lies '''Hobbies: '''Acting reading Vampiring '''Reason To Join This Wikia: '''I like making fanon characters '''Age (Must Be 15 Or Above) :15 years old Remember when I say you didn't copy me? Well look missy you did! Can you explain to me WHY you put up a featured news corner with the same colour but different text? Better be reasonable! [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 14:36, September 18, 2013 (UTC) The problem is you copied the colours! That's all I'm angry of :P I'm not really angry but I change the colours so that I wouldn't get angry [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 06:01, September 19, 2013 (UTC) ok so i am admin here? 21:35, September 20, 2013 (UTC) …IDK what to say? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 22:51, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :It's probably just Victorious with renamed episodes and characters? IDK [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 22:52, September 23, 2013 (UTC) How is this for the first Magical Teenage College Season 1 Episode 1 Telephone: Ring! Shizuka: (yawns) Hello? Diamond: Shizuka! Come on. Get ready for school! Shizuka: But it’s 6 in the morning Magical Teenage College starts at 9:00am! Diamond: But you’ll live in a dorm! Shizuka: Oh …… Right. OK I will see you at Magical Teenage College. Bye Diamond: Bye. Shizuka: (groans) Why did I ever agree to this. At Magical Teenage College Headmistress Maureen: Welcome new students of Magical Teenage College! We hope you will like it here. You may eat! Shizuka: (points) Who are they? Sugar: That’s Annie Caraway. Jewel: People started rumors when she came that she was a vampire just because she has white skin and her lips are so black. Diamond: We don’t ignore her or anything. She is part of our group she founded Universix. Look here she comes. Jewel: Hey Annie! Annie: Hey Jewel (eyes Shizuka) whose this new fairy? Shizuka: I am Shizuka Annie: Oh Where is Alana Alana: Here! Annie: Sugar, Jewel, Diamond? Sugar, Jewel, and Diamond: Here! Sugar: Do you want to join Universix. If- Alana: If you join you receive one special power. Shizuka: Okay Annie: Do you promise to always be loyal? Shizuka: I do Alana: Do you understand the Value of having another power? Shizuka: I do Annie: Do you promise to be responsible? Shizuka: I do. Alana: Do you promise to use your powers for a good cause? Shizuka: I do. Shizuka: I feel different Alana: What’s your power? Shizuka: I can read people’s minds End of Preview 21:22, September 25, 2013 (UTC) I know. It was fun :D [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 22:59, September 25, 2013 (UTC) You haven't make any good edits on the wiki. Remove my rights here because I haven't make any recent edits. Deal? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 07:51, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Sorry but you also need to help a lot of newbies with signatures and talkboxes. And sorry, Luna told me that the two of us are the only active users and administrators and we need no more administrators. But is it okay if I give you rollback rights? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 07:56, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Okay.. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 08:36, September 27, 2013 (UTC) The staff made it for me. For Halloween and we'll be reverting to the old background once Halloween is over. The staff didn't made the wordmark for this wiki because they don't understand your improper spelling. [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 08:45, September 27, 2013 (UTC) You just typed: *u *tht How is that not improper spelling? [[User:Stellamusa101|♥'Stellamusa101']] - [[User talk:Stellamusa101|'F'reak the Freak Out]] 08:53, September 27, 2013 (UTC) sorry i was busy doing homework:3 13:05, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I am busy doing my homework AND my parents took my computer privileges! No offense but you should be PATIENT! AND stop taking peoples rights or blocking them if they don't answer you. I don not want to be mean i am telling you how I feel sp do not be mad at me 00:55, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi bloom!! Long since we talked. I was really missing you a LOT and thanx for inviting me here! Cool edits u made here I love it!! About my profile pic its actually an indian actress her name is parenitti chopra.I am a big fan of her and one more thing I am really curious for that is why do you hate roxanna? She is a nice friend of our. Plz reply me fast as you can. ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 12:11, October 11, 2013 (UTC) yup♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 12:40, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey bloom! Come for chatting! ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 12:55, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Sorry bloom I went away my dad had came ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 13:48, October 11, 2013 (UTC) is this good for Alana's Basic? 22:12, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Here it is ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 15:11, October 12, 2013 (UTC) I made that on http://gifup.com/glitter/ ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 15:16, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh no...Hmm I'll try something else wait a sec ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 15:19, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Try this (if u like) ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 15:54, October 12, 2013 (UTC) can i be admin again? 18:33, October 12, 2013 (UTC) p.s how do you think Alana's Harmony should look? I did it on http://onlinetextgenerator.com/stylish-font- ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 05:40, October 13, 2013 (UTC) First u go to the save as option then there would options of to save the pic into png extension.Click that! ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 05:54, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi bloom! Can u plz make me a infobox with Blue and white colour. Plz,I don't know how to make them. Bloom? Are u online? ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 10:19, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Bloom?Why did u left the chat? ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 11:07, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanx!✿Lulu,the PokePopstar!! http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/48/Running_Leaf.gif I challenge you to have a battle with my Eevee ✿ 12:03, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bloom! I have posted d episode 2 as u requested. Sorry for taking so long actually I didn't got time to take the laptop and complete the episode. Sorry about that again! :( I am actually to busy with school work. I think me and lulu won't be able to come online that much but don't worry. I would try my best and so would lulu! ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 13:16, October 23, 2013 (UTC) I'll love to be an admins(if u want so). Btw did u like the ep I made?? I hope u liked it? :) ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 09:38, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey thanx for making me an admins here and I have got some ideas for the home page. So I am already on it! and about joining that wiki I'll do that later. As I am busy designing the home page:) ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 10:38, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bloom! I am not done with home page yet! Right now I don't got enough time.So I'll do it later! Do check it and If u can plz do edit to modify it :) ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 15:03, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Hey,congrax! That is good news for sure! Can u do me a favour making some talkboxesr for me? U can choose the colour for me by yourself.............plzhere is my template page :) ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 13:13, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey! I am back! I hope u r still online! If yes come on chat! ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 14:38, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Hey thanx for the talkboxes! I like them! :) ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 07:48, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Its 1:55pm here. I am goingfor my lunch! ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 08:27, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Aww......so sweet of u! Happy Diwali to u too! :) ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 11:36, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Bloom! Why are'nt u coming for chat? :( ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 11:56, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry about that! Actually I went to complete one of my episode on winx club fanon wiki. You see I have made my fan fictions there also...so I thought of completing it. Unfortunately it is'nt done yet :( and I could not do that sparkle over jewel's outfit u asked for! But it is complete I will download it right away and I would complete my character too :) Don't worry about tht :) ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 14:37, November 4, 2013 (UTC) I am sure she would be but take my advise and wait till the next monday (the day our exam is). She is quite busy! U see our next exam is science (the worse ><) and she is studying. She came to me this evening to have a little walk in the park. She told me that she would not come online till the next monday! :( So I better say take your decision after she comes online) ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 14:46, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Actually every monday! Not today as it was holiday and so is tommoro! and it is not tht we hate science but it is much tuffer! :( and one of physics teacher is ill and we have'nt been even tought a single lesson. We have no other choice then doing on our own. I am just lucky that my father's subject is physics thats why I am having a relief! But lulu is worried about physics! :( ♪June♪♥♪True friends Stick Toghether♪ http://images.wikia.com/flaries/images/c/c6/556879htnje9w9da.gif 14:54, November 4, 2013 (UTC)